Returning home
by Shadow of the Fire
Summary: A mission went very wrong. He got captured by Dark Mages. He has been in hell for 5 years. Now he wants to go home and nothing is going to stand in his way. With the help of some new friends he might just make it. One-shot


"I DON'T CARE" The man yelled

"Calm down already. We need the people down here. When leader finds out he will have your head" Another man said

"I will not take it anymore! That kid spat in my face! We need to make an example or they will riot" The fist man said.

"Then you should just have killed the boy in front of everyone, no big deal" The third and last man said

"No! His friends were laughing and I need to punish them as well!" The first man said not calming down at all

The second one took the keys when they reached the end of the hallway. They were now at the lowest level of the dungeon. This was where most of the slaves and prisoners were kept. Either the new, to break their spirit, or those who were being punished. Currently there was only one being punished. He had been so for over two years.

He was strong enough to take down almost countless guards until he was subdued. He had already been a prisoner for three years back then, five in total now. He had helped a few fellow slaves escape. After he was subdued the escapees were captured again and executed in front of him. It crushed him completely. He was allowed to live because of his great strength and as a punishment, he was forced to stay alive in hell.

"There you are, you little shit!" The first man yelled from a high spot in the huge basement. Each time he came down there all he could wonder was how the hell they could make this place so big.

"Just kill them already, Enka" The second man said

"You bet I will. You hear that you little brats! Praise your luck you don't have to be here for the rest of you lives" Enka yelled raising both his arms and setting them on fire with his magic. A big mistake

All the way at the back a man sat chained the wall. He was wearing very saggy cloths like everyone else. However unlike everyone else, he was wearing a helmet that covered all of his head. Only three small holes; two for the eyes and a one for the mouth, barely big enough for some food to get through. All he said was

"I know that smell"

"Now die!" Enka yelled as he shot a huge wave of fire towards the boys

"NO! Wait Enka!" The third man yelled, but it was far to late.

The fire never touched the boys. Instead it all flew towards the man in the iron mask. It flew into the three holes as all stood in shock. The fire brunt a bigger hole in the helmet. When the last of the fire entered, the man took his hands to the hole in the mask and ripped it apart. After standing up he broke the chains on his wrists.

"I'm getting all fired up" Was all he said before going on a rampage. The three men tried to defend them selves in vain. He had beat them all the in a heartbeat with his insane speed and strength.

Walking up the stair everyone cheered for him. He was going to get his revenge and he was not going to leave this place alone. When he reached the door he took the many keys and threw them down to everyone and went ahead. He would clear the road first.

When he had gotten up the stairs he came to a great gate. It was locked. They must have heard the commotion. Felling more and more power he simply punched the door and thereby tearing it down. All the men on the other side started shooting their magic attacks. The man grabbed a hold on one of the door handles and used the massive door as a shield and charged.

Blasting through the second gate and into the courtyard all the guards advanced on him. The first was seven guards that came from his left side. Setting his hand on fire and preparing an attacked he had not used in two years.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" The man yelled out, knocking the seven men back in one hit.

Being outside he could get a good look at what happened during the two years he wore that mask, he could barely see anything before. As other guards came he beat them all, they were no match. Hearing the other slaves coming up the stairs he knew he had to hurry.

After looking around he saw the entire castle he had helped build. It was huge, the walls were massive. It did not matter at the moment, now he needed to enter the main building. Entering he found even more prison cells. When they saw him they started cheering all wanting to escape from that hellhole.

"Hey. Hey! Over here. I'm a mage. I can help you get everyone out" The man said. He was very well built. The man went over to the cell and ripped the bars out the wall.

"Thanks man" The large man said and beat the men who attacked. Using his magic he made his muscles expand and beating them all fast.

"I am a mage too. My magic is perfect for this." A man said "Just get this chain off and I will have us all out in a moment"

The fire mage went over freed him of his cage and chain.

"Thank you. I use a Lost Magic called Key and Lock. Allow me to demonstrate: Unlock!" The man used the spell and all the bars opened.

"Amazing. Get everyone out of here fast" The pink haired man said and went towards the wardens office.

"I'm Yasashï" The big man said

"I am Kagi" The other man said. They both then went out to help their friends in this hellhole.

"Hey. Do you know that mans name?" Yasashï asked

"No, but I know the kind of magic he uses. He is using the magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. It is a very powerful kind of magic. There is also something very special about this kind of magic. There is a way for those who uses it to obtain tremendous power in a moment. It is called Dragon Force. I have been told is almost impossible to enter this stage for some Dragon Slayers, but right now that man is in that stage" Kagi said very seriously.

"So that means he can't lose right now, right?" Yasashï asked while freeing a few prisoners.

"No. He can still lose to the warden like a few years ago, but we need to get as many as possible out because in few moments this entire hellhole is going to be ablaze."

The pink haired male reacted the wardens office and smashed the door open. He remembered two years ago. He fell in trap last time. A magic trap that robbed him of all magic power, strength and energy. He would not make the same mistake. He had figured out how not to get caught again. The trap takes a few moments to set up, he simply had to move faster then the warden could make the spell.

And he did. He moved so fast the warden could barely keep up at all. He knew Dragon Force was the reason he was so strong right now, but how he entered it he had no idea. It did not matter anyway. Right now he simply had to beat the crap out of him.

"How can you be so powerful?!" The warden yelled as he pushed back to the wall.

"Because you made me strong these five years! Now I am going home! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" The man yelled. The warden was sent flying trough the roof with this attack.

The move also set fire to the prison. The man was still covered in his own flames. He then went back down the stairs to get out of this place and get home. On the way down he set more of the prison on fire, not on purpose, but he did not mind, he wanted this place to burn to the ground.

When he came outside most of the complex was on fire, the place was getting old and it had been a dry summer. There was chaos all over the place. Guards, prisoners, slaves and soldiers were fighting all around and the man was getting weaker. He knew he had to get out of there and not everyone could leave at the same time. There was only one boat and it was being hijacked by the inmates at the moment, the man knew he had get over now and tell the right people about this, if only the wrong people crossed, they may never be rescued.

Storming through everyone the man ran towards the ship and reached it without much trouble. Getting inboard he knew he was about to face his worst enemy and latter the fury of many others.

In the morning the ship was out at sea and heading towards the nearest harbor. Hargeon Town. Yasashï and Kagi both got on board, along with many others. Some were crying out of joy, some of sadness. A big bunch was drinking and having fun already enjoying freedom. Kagi knew it would only last until they reach the harbor. Some of all the people that got on board were criminals and had to go to a real prison when they got back.

For now he enjoyed his freedom too. When he got back the council probably wanted to recruit him to the army again. All they wanted was his special kind of magic. He had a big wish at that time. He wanted to help his, no, not only his, but the savior of all of them. He had behaved strange after thay set sail.

"There really is nothing we can do for him?" Yasashï asked

"No, I think it is recoil of Dragon Force" Kagi answered

"To me it looks like motion sickness" Yasashï stated

"No one could get that sick from motion sickness" Kagi said."I mean look at him, he has been hanging over the side for the entire trip. All he has said the entire time was: Magnolia Town"

"I know that town. It's close to where we are heading" Yasashï said

"Then you and I are taking him there" Kagi said and Yasashï agreed

At the harbor the army was already ready for them. A spy had seen the ship of the coast and recognized some of the criminals and sent a warning. They need to be captured and interrogated fast, they had been missing for years after all.

"What if they run wild Lahar" A man asked the captain of the corps ready to arrest everyone on the ship.

"Then you catch them Doranbolt" Lahar answered. The ship was closing in.

As the ship got a little too close Lahar wondered why it did not stop. It then rammed into the harbor and many people jumped of at the same time, among them was many criminals. Those were normal people and had never broken the law went quietly while everyone else was making the harbor into a battlefield.

Seeing an opening Kagi and Yasashï jumped of and ran all they could while carrying the man who had saved them all.

"Doranbolt, there is three that is escaping" Lahar yelled while dealing with a criminal.

"I'm on it" Doranbolt yelled back and took of.

Yasashï and Kagi reached the border of the town before the soldier caught up. He was running very fast.

"Kagi, take him I will catch up" Yasashï then handed Kagi the man and stopped.

"You sure are fast of such a little man" Yasashï said

"You have no idea how fast"

The man then disappeared and reappeared next to him and gave him a right hook right in Yasashïs left jaw. It sent him about a meter back.

"Teleportation Magic" Yasashï realized. "You got a good hook"

"I got more tricks" The man said and went for a hit to the stomach and he hit hard, but nothing happened. He looked up in this belief.

"I got tricks too" That was all Doranbolt heard before he was knocked to the ground and unconscious.

Not long after Kagi saw a shadow in the sky and saw it coming towards him it the woods. The shadow landed, hard, it was Yasashï.

"We are not that far, but we need to move fast, even if the woods gives us some cover for while" Yasashï said

"Good, then let us hurry and you take him now" Kagi said handing him the man.

After a little while Lahar found Doranbolt out cold at the edge of town.

"Wake up, Doranbolt, wake up"

Finally waking up Doranbolt came to him self.

"We need to hurry, those two are strong. They went into the woods."

"Do not worry we have the situation under control at the harbor I will some men after them and we we will have them soon" Lahar said

"No, they are mages Lahar. I need to take them down fast" Doranbolt said.

"Then hurry, we will follow right behind" Lahar ordered.

Doranbolt then hurried into the woods to find them.

In the woods Yasashï and Kagi was I little over halfway. They kept on running, despite the man telling them to stop and put him down. Right now they did not listen they only wanted to help him, if he liked it or not. They had run through the dense parts of the forest to lose their followers and Yasashï had made some very large jumps to lose them too. They were getting to a clearing, they would soon be inside the town borders.

As they came out of the clearing, they realized their mistake. The army was standing ready for them.

"I have tracked a lot of people before. I knew where you would be so we just waited here" Doranbolt said

"Now please come with us, we only want to question you" Lahar said.

"Sorry, we ain't got time" Yasashï said and hurried of

"Wait!"

"Lock Down!" Kagi yelled and Doranbolt hit an invisible wall, face first.

"Runes?" Lahar asked

"No, but not unlike them. This will keep you here for a while. I am very sorry about all of this, but that man deserves to return home before anyone else. The barrier will disappear in a moment" Kagi said and followed Yasashï

When they came to the center of town people was talking, whispering and gossiping about the man they had with them, almost like they all knew him, but did not recognize him. It was like they could not believe he was alive. It did not matter anyway. They had no idea where to take him now. The man sniffed a few times and pointed towards a building at the top of hill.

"There, ugh, they are all up there, ugh" The man said and the to did not hesitate running there.

There was a stairways leading up to the building but halfway there was a small plaza where they rested for a short time. While catching their breath Kagi suddenly felt a huge pain in his neck, he was kicked by Doranbolt.

"I am not getting caught again"

Unknowingly Yasashï dropped the man. The man started moving himself towards the building.

Kagi was lying in pain on the ground.

"Lahar ain't going to be here for a few minutes. I am going to kick your asses in the meantime" Doranbolt said before attacking Yasashï with his right fist. Due to his teleportation magic Yasashï could not keep up, he could still take a lot more hits, but if this continued much longer. He kept on trying to land a punch, but the soldier was too fast.

"Lock On"

Suddenly Doranbolt slowed down. He looked at his left leg. A ball and chain had appeared. He looked over and saw Kagi was still awake and even trying to stand up.

"I have had it with the two of you" Doranbolt said, but did not have time to do anything before Yasashï hit him with a powerful blow to his jaw. The two then looked around for the man, but he could not be found.

At the top of the stairs he gotten better, recovering a bit from his extreme motion sickness. He hope he had gotten better over the years, but he still got sick, even when people carried him. But none of tit mattered. He had been away from home in five years and now reached the doors of his home.

He pushed the new doors open and walked a few steps inside. Everyone was far more then shocked to see him. Half thought it was ghost. Some could just not believe it. A few was already crying.

"I'm home" was all he said before fainting. He however never touched the ground as many caught him before he had the chance. Before blanking out he felt the hands of many

The warm hands of a friend

The cold hands of a stripper

The caring hands of a teacher

The furry paws of a companion

The supporting hands of a rival

And the gentle hands of a lover.

He was home.

**Should I make this into a two-shot or make whole story out of it. A cookie for the one who guesses which hands belong to whom(the teacher is an OC). My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Review please. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


End file.
